Advantures' of Atem,Yugi and Yami
by Rogue of Freedom
Summary: Here is a hilariouse story of two singing twins' meet a prince of a small island country and fall in love on they're journey together if you seen an old movie called Road to Bali you get this story,AtemXYugiXYami,Tea and Anzu bashing.
1. Chapter 1

_"hola"-_Yugi singing.

**"hola"**-Yami singing.

_**"hola"**_-Atem singing.

_**"hola"**_-Atem and Yami singing.

**Advantures of Atem,Yugi and Yami**

**In**

**The singers'.**

As they came to a stage in Africa two brothers' were singing in show for people Atem and Yami two twins',they jumped out and smiled.

_**"Who's that gal standing down that road her hair swinging in the breeze,her skin glowing Chicago style"**_They began when they were dances they took up Trombones' and blew in them when Yami frowned and went to the end of Atem's and pulled out a woman's stocking.

"I do not even want to know who she was Tem"he joked and the audience laughed.

_**"She got her shoes made in heaven she talks like a crook Chicago style"**_They said and a small stair plate form was there.

"And here we go"Yami said and Atem walked up the plate form and Yami pretended to go down and Atem stood on the tallest and tap dance while balancing.

"Ah there he goes kids' taught him everything it reminds me-"He was cut off by being pulled behind the side certain the audience laughed Yami saw a family rich one to show a girl with short cut hair and brown ugly eyes'.

"Why Tea!"Yami said and Tea giggled and walked up to him.

"Is he the one dear?"her father asked.

"Yes and also the other one oh Yami darling this is the happiest day of my life"Tea purred.

"Oh why waste it?"Yami asked.

"But I want to marry you,or Atem"she said eying his brother.

"Yes but Atem is going to marry her"Yami said.

"Wha?"Tea asked and Yami stepped back in a rhythm motion and went side by side with Atem they both sidestepping together.

"Boy do I got something up for you big brother"Yami said to him.

"What is it an uke?"Atem asked a perverted grin came to his face.

"Oh yes shes a doll uke"Yami said Atem stopped grinning,and Yami went up on the stairs' while the tan version stayed on the opposite of where Yami was.

"Ah there he is acting as a pro you kn-"he was yanked back and saw Anzu and her family.

"Anzu!"Atem said.

"Is this the one who popped the question?"her mother asked.

"They both proposed to me oh Atem this is a perfect moment?"she said steping closer making Atem want to hurl.

"Well why waste with a question?"he joked.

"They both were fighting over me"Anzu said to her father.

"Why yes we did fight yeah I won Yami is going to marry her"Atem said and went back out and went back to Yami's side.

"Boy do I have something cooking for you baby brother"Atem said.

"Yeah put it in deep freeze"Yami said and they looked at either side then to each other.

"We outie?"Yami asked.

"We outie"Atem agreed.

_**"That one babe is leaving...Chicago stye"**_They sang and went down the steps to see the families come out they turned to them and waved.

_**"Hey,hey!"**_They said and ran to the door and one threw a boomerang at them Atem caught it as they got to the doors'.

"This will drive me crazy if it doesn't come back"He said and they ran.

*Later on*

Yami was at a train cart sitting at breakfast he looked around and put some food in a napkin and took a loop can and lowered it down to show Atem under the cart on a cardboard he took the food and Yami grabbed a doughnut he sighed and dipped it in coffee.

"That Brother of mine should get his teeth clean"he muttered and slid it down Atem grabbed it and started to eat.

"Gentlemen I told you there are no twin brothers' on this train"A coworker walked in with the fathers' of Tea and Anzu.

"There's one of them!"he said pointing to Yami.

"Prince to Pharaoh escape!"he said and jumped out the window taking Atem with him they rolled down the hill and sat up.

"I told you lets take a ship but no you said lets hop a rattler I take the upper you the lowest just stay under no one will know!"Atem ranted to Yami who was batting dirt out of his triangular hair.

"Atem-"he started when his brother cut him off.

"And now look where we are we are lost!"Atem said.

"ATEM STOP YOU'RE BITCHEN LIKE A PREGO WOMAN WITH HORMONES' AND A PISSED TEMPER!"Yami yelled.

"Why did we even get involved with those vile women I could be in a motel right now an innocent little uke under me moaning and screaming!"Atem whined.

"Oh no You started this Atem I didn't I am gay now look where we are!"Yami said and they saw a flock of sheep.

"Well what do you know sheep Yami!"Atem said standing grinning.

"Oh what does sheep have to do with this!"Yami complained standing.

"If there is sheep there's a farm,where there's a farm there's a farmer,where there's a farmer a farmer's son"Atem said and Yami's face went perverted.

"Ooh you getting me in trouble again Temmy"Yami said squirming Atem looked at his brother's zipper to see a bulge.

"Well you aren't the only one who isn't excited huh little Yumi"Atem said and Yami looked down to see the bulge he blushed.

"Hey you started all this up!"Yami said.

"Shut up now come on ready _**We're**_"he started signaling Yami.

_**"We're poor little lambs' who have lost our way"**_They said Yami laid his head on his twin's shoulder looking miserable the sheep looked at them.

"BAA...BAA...BAA...HUM"They started to walk in a direction.

"Okay..."Yami said creep out he better get an uke boy after this.

"Looks like Nervana been through here"Atem said and walked with the sheep holding his twin brother's hand.


	2. Chapter 2

oOo

Chapter 2

As a cart of sheep came and lead the sheep out two twins' rolled out to reveal they were two bearded.

"Atem that is the last time I will ever believe you in following sheep!"the younger looking pale one growled at his older tan copy.

"Well be grateful every time they shaved and medicate the sheep they do to us"Atem said standing arranging his dirty cloths'.

"Yeah we may be dirty but we're healthy"Yami mused as they stood.

"Agree hey look those are for colored socks'"Atem said looking at the colored lambs'.

"Yeah lets get out of here and get jobs'"Yami said and they came to a job board to show Cooking and Dish washing.

"Hey how are you ever thought of becoming a chef?"Yami asked.

"Oh well yes and you can dry dishes' behind you're ears'"Atem joked when a man came up and crossed out Cooking and Dish washing to the only thing left Diving.

"Oh well hey Tem how long can you hold my breath?"Yami asked looking at his older twin.

"My breath well I.."Atem narrowed his eyes' at his fake innocent looking twin gave him.

*In the office*

A man sat behind a table a bald spot in the middle of his head as a man with a cold eyes' came in.

"Ah Prince Seto back again"The man wheezed mused at the man.

"I am in need of more Deep Sea Divers'"Seto said formally.

"Well no one is left the ones' that went out with you never came back!"the man said.

"Ah and fine men they were"Seto said fake.

"And what about Bo'gaten?"the man asked.

"Bo'gaten is a myth"Seto said.

*With the two Twins'*

"Alright Yami go up"Atem said.

"Why me?"Yami asked.

"You're younger"Atem said and Yami went up the stairs' a tan man in a skirt came up to Atem.

"Excuse me are you interested in Sea Diving?"he asked.

"As a matter of fact I do"Atem said.

*With Yami*

"Ah yes thank you Prince Seto all though one thing I don't really do the diving I work the pump my brother does the diving"Yami said and Seto nodded.

*With Atem*

"Well you got you're self a deal all though I don't do the diving thats' my brothers' job I control the pump"Atem said and Yami came down with Prince Seto.

"Well Atem I got us a deal"Yami said.

"Oh you smart thing you"Atem mused and started to ruffle Yami's hair with both hands' and Yami played with Atem's beard as they Neeyhed like sheep.(AN:yup thats what you get if you spend a long time with sheep).

*Later on*

They were on a boat freshly washed and faces' shaven as they got Leather cloths'.

"Now do not mix these up mines' blue for boy!"Yami said and the man walked off.

"Hey do all of them wear skirts?"Yami asked Atem.

"You don't think they cut off they're junk do you?"Atem asked in horror and looked at his brother they thought,made a face and shook they're heads'.

*At Island*

Yugi walked out to the court outside humming in his gypsie cloths' a crown on his head.

"Prince Yugi you're cousin Prince Seto has arrived"A maid said and Yugi looked as his cousin walked in.

*Yami and Atem*

Hmm wow hey you might not know it but the two perves are following"Yami murnered to Atem.

"Oh let them wallow"Atem said.

*With Yugi and Seto*

"Well its seems my prayers' been unanswered"Yugi said glaring at Seto who smirked.

"Prayers?"Seto asked acting touched.

"Yes you being washed over board!"Yugi growled Seto chuckled.

"You might know I have new Divers'"Seto said and Yugi's purple eyes' widened as they walked.

"Well anyways' Yami-hello"Atem said looking at Yugi as Yami.

"You two are in the presence off my cousin Prince Yugi of Domino"Seto said and walked away.

"Hello you must be the new divers'"Yugi said smiling Atem smiled and stood beside Yami grabbing the horney teen before he could ravish the young Prince.

"Well Sir I am Yami Senen"Yami said bowing.

"Yes and I am Atem Senen"Atem said smiling at Yugi as he blushed at them both,as they walked down the Hallway up to two pictures'.

"She was my mother Queen of Domino and he was my father King of Domino"Yugi said showing them both had skirts' on.

"Did anyone where the pants' in the family?"Atem asked Yami and Yugi was still.

"Anything wrong Prince?"Yami asked.

"No you two must be tired get some rest for the feast we will have"Yugi said showing a nice room with an open view walk in of a garden.

"Well this is nice-hey get you're shoes' off of the bed boy you're in a palace"Yami scolded his twin.

"Yeah a nice palace I wouldn't mind growing old in and with Yugi"Atem said as he looked at the ceiling.

"Yeah and also hes so cute as an uke"Yami purred the famous perverted look appeared.

"Yeah"Atem said and they fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

oOo

Chapter: 3

As Atem woke to see Yugi walk in.

"Good morning Atem"Yugi said smiling as Atem got up he saw Yami still asleep.

"You should be getting ready for tonight I'm having a banquet in you're honor"Yugi said and went over shaking Yami who looked at him groggly and smiled.

"Are you an angel?"he asked and Yugi giggled.

"No Yami-kun I'm a human"Yugi said.

"oh..."Yami trailed Yugi giggled.

"Well my maids' will be giving you you're cloths okay?"Yugi asked.

"Anything is okay from you my Prince"Yami said and Yugi ran blushing bright red.

That night.

In a wide open room outside and Yugi sat at the throne covered in silver,gold and lapis luzi in revealable robes and made a clap sound and women came out dancing when they left one jumped and stood there and smoke came and revealed in her place was three golden four armed gods' as they dance spinning on one foot walking across style and they stopped kneeling and was gone.

Yugi sat with the women who danced and they clapped and Yami and Atem came out in a plaid skirt and they started to sing.

**"Hoot man out of my way who do you think you arrrrrrre I don't know why you went to farrr"**Atem had kicked Yami in the bum and Yami turned and glared at Atem.

**"Hoot man out of my way to celebrate my biiiiiirth and on the gun and son of a gun to hooth"**Atem had turned when Yami had kicked him back and and went to kick back and they owed in pain and they started to roulette and stopped.

"Say Hagus"Yami said.

"What McBagush"Atem replied.

"Did you hear what the Govner is doing now?"Yami asked.

"No whats he doing?"Atem replied.

"Hes living on the roof"Yami said.

"Whys he living on the roof?"Atem said.

"Some one told him the drinks were around the house"Yami said and they laughed.

"CALL DIBS SITTING BY YUGI!"Yami shouted running forward the smiling Yugi who chuckled and sat down beside him with Atem.

"You son of a Mother fucker!"Yami said.

"Oh shut it Yami go do you're disappearing act"Atem said.

"Oh you mean the Hendue Rope Trick?"Yugi asked and waved a "come here" hand and a male with long ivory hair came up with kind eyes' of brown with a cloth wrapped around his waist handing the end to Yugi.

"Thank you Ryou"Yugi said and Ryou started to twist wildly to slip it off and ran back to his seat wavering a little.

"Now this may be weird in fact its impossible!"Yugi said.

"Oh this is the one where they throw the rope into the air and climb up disappearing its not real a mass hallucination!"Atem said and Yugi stood throwing it in the air and it went up the end disappearing.

"What else is new"Atem muttered and Yugi jumped up on the rope climbing up and disappearing both the two jumped up.

"Back off Tem this calls for Yami time"Yami said climbing up disappearing.

"I knew about banishing cream but blubber?HOLD THE MOSS PRINCE!here comes Jack up the Beans tock!"Atem said climbing when Yami's foot appeared.

"Down boy"He said and kicked him back down with a gold pillow and tried to climb back up but Yugi came sliding down.

"So hows the Beast in the pent house?"he joked and Yami came down.

"Ah Space Cadette returns"Atem said.

"Did you get my message John?"Yami asked.

"Yeah well its easy for you to get up there!"Atem said.

"But isn't it a mass hallucination?"Yami asked.

"You full of helium!how about some black magic for me Prince?"Atem asked.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Heres a little bit of Abrah Kadabra!"Yugi said and claped his hands',Ryou and Marik came up with a basket and flute.

Ryou set the basket down and Marik handed the flute off,as they walked off Marik slapped Ryou on his ass making the poor boy squeak and blush.

"Hey Yami you don't think that boy is in a foursome?"Atem asked Yami.

"Threesome by the two hickeys' on each neck"Yami muttered back and shuddered very dirty images of the poor prince appeared in his mind of him screaming and begging him and Atem for a release.

Thats when Yugi started to play the flute and they watched as tan hands' appear out of the basket and up appeared a boy,he had tan skin,looking simialr to Marik except more tamable hair and sane eyes',he wore a see through skirt that showed short shorts of gold satin on him tightly hugged leaving little to the imagination,his feat were barefoot and in his hair and behind his ears were flowers' tropical kind,he had a flower necklace that landed on his chest.

"I don't believe this"Atem said.

"I'm seeing it and I don't believe it"Yami said.

He got out and danced his way to Atem and sat on his lap putting one of his flowers' behind the egyptian man's ear and put the flower necklace on him.

"I'm starting to believe it"Atem said and started to make out with the other,tongue and all until he pulled away and off dancing to the basket and started to shrink and as his hands' disappeared into the basket Yami and Atem jumped and looked inside.

"Hey"Atem snapped his fingers into the basket and looked up,"what a fool I was what a fool"

"Well very exciting"Yami said standing helping a smiling Yugi up.

"I'm getting down to this mystery of the flute!"Atem said snatching the basket and flute and ran off.

"Well Prince Yugi accompany to a stroll?"Yami asked.

"Sure"Yugi said smiling as they walked off,never noticing Seto making his right hand man Duke Devlin to spy on them.

*With Yami and Yugi*

"You know this is a very peaceful island"Yami said leading Yugi to a rock the beach behind them"I may be planing on just living here and growing old."

Yugi was silent his banges shadowed half his face until he grabbed Yami's hand turning infront of him looking up in determination.

"Yami you or Atem will never grow old,as long as you stay here"Yugi said,"My cousin Seto has planned this huge obsession,you see years ago my father set out with the jewels until the boat hit a reef and sunk down neither my father or the jewels were recovered."

"Oh don't worry your cute little head off Yugi we'll get that treasure up in no sweat"Yami said smiling.

"Not only that but under the boat lies Blue Eyes"Yugi said shuddering in fear eye filled with it.

"Blue eye who?"Yami asked.

"Blue Eyes a giant squid"Yugi said louder.

"Well let him live a little"Yami joked wraping an arm around Yugi's shoulders'.

"Hes a man eater a bone crushing monster its all certain death to the Diver please I beg you flee now!"Yugi begged eyes starting to water Yami smiled softly and took Yugi's chin in his hand and gave a soft kiss to the younge Prince's lips savoring the taste of mangos'.

"Don't worry Aibou besides Atem and I laugh at danger"Yami said when a twig snaped and Yami jumped up screaming like a girl to show Bakura,Ryou and Marik who had stopped on the path and stared at Yami in utter belief till Yugi started to laugh loudly.

"Good night Yugi!"Ryou said as they passed and Yugi waved as they left and turned to Yami.

"You were saying you laugh at danger?"he asked giggling as Yami pouted and then smirked,he grabed Yugi and kissed his roughly making the prince moan as he licked Yugi's lips asking for enterance,when it came he explored the other's mouth loving the taste and pulled away to see Yugi was flushed,blushing and panting as he stared dazed at Yami.

"That..was nice"Yugi said shyly and Yami chuckled and gave Yugi's cheek a peck and they left.

Unknown that when they had made out that Duke Devlin was crouch in a bush nosebleeding from seeing the kiss and Yugi's moans' and ran off to find Seto.

*In Yami and Atem's room*

Yami was pacing because Atem wasn't back yet.

"Were coudl he be?...what could he be doing?"Yami said outloud when whistling came and to show Atem,he had dozens of flowers behind his ears and many rope flower necklaces on his neck.

"Hoot man!hoot man!"he sang talked.

"Were have you been?I ahve been worried sick about you!"Yami said.

"You? worry?"Atem fake shocked.

"Uh huh"

"About me?well bless your sweet motherly fat heart"he said smirking"and I also figure out that trick!"

He set the flute and basket down and took off all the flowery stuff and changed.

"So anyways this island is awesome especially with a person like Yugi"Yami said.

Atem was behind the changing thingy when his head peaked over the top smirking.

"Yeah and when the time comes there will be dancing boys,coconut music oh boy!"he crowed and ducked back under.

"Yeah and since ya goinng down"Yami said and Atem's head popped.

"Hey who said I was going down?"Atem asked.

"Because you are"Yami said and Atem walked out barechested(all yaoi fans drool) and walked up to Yami.

"Oh no no Yami your going down to get the treasure!"Atem said.

"Really?me?oh Atem ya made me the happiest baby brother ever!"Yami shouted and kissed Atem smack on the lips'.

"Wait what ya mean?"Atem shouted.

"Because I'm gonna be Yugi's Nr.1 lover"Yami smirked.

"Oh no I am going!"Atem shouted.

"I can't let this happen to you Atem you'll be a man in lap of luxury your all I got left"Yami said.

"I'll buy ya a dog destiney waits the younge King"Atem said then smirked and leered at Yami.

"Or we could share our little Yugi"Atem purred and backed Yami up to his bed as the paler version fell on the bed and he crawled over him smirking.

"Atem?"Yami asked when lips pressed against his in eagerness and he moaned becoming hard as a tongue was forced into his mouth,he blushed as he got hard and wraped his arms around Atem's neck gripping fist fulls of hair and tried to mold himself to his older brother.

As they pulled away Yami was panting and blushing as Atem smirked noticing how hard his twin was.

"Is that a pen in your pocket Dalmaa?"Atem asked and grounded his awaking length into the now moaning Yami"Or are you happy to see me?"

"Sh-shut up and ooh!ah!don't stop!"Yami shouted and bucked his hips wildly against Atem's drawing friction till they both came and Atem had kissed Yami probing his tongue into the other's mouth and pulled away as a trail of saliva connected them as they fell asleep Atem ontop of Yami.

*The next morning*

Yami wiggled out from under Atem and cleaned off himself from dried cum blushing at the memories'.

Seeing the basket and Flute he smirked and stuffed a piece of tissue into the end of it to not wake Atem and sat the basket infront of him and started to play as hands appeared but instead of the beautiful boy it was a girl who looked like Vivian Wong Yami stopped playing in horror and stood as the Vivian doppel winked and wolf whistled he started to step back as she started to dance over.

"Atem!Atem!"Yami shouted and Atem sat up and took the flute and made a wild sounds and the image disappeared and Atem turned smirking.

"Oi don't mess with the flute before checking with the master Dalmaa"Atem said as Yami blushed and the door to they're room opened to show Seto and Duke.

"Gentlemen it is time"Seto said.


	5. Chapter 5

**Since I saw your reviews I couldn't help but give you a gift!**

Chapter 5

It was a sun bright day off the coast of Domino in a boat, Atem was getting set up by the crew to dive a worried Yugi fluttering beside him and a smirking Yami helping.

"Atem please remember what your doing"Yugi said.

"Oh I know what I'm doing you lucky Uke"Atem said and Yugi blushed.

"Please rethink this"Yugi said with wide cute eyes'.

"Well everything seems all set"Yami said,"tuck your nose in dear."

He closed the hatch and smoke of steam came clouding the helmet, opening it back up Atem blew some heat out eyes wide.

"A little back up in the radiator"Atem said grining at Yami.

"We could have made a cup of tea"Yami jeered back.

"How can you two joke?"Yugi asked shaking his head, Yami held up a big pair of shears.

"Here cut your finger nails while your down there"Yami said and started to pat Atem's sweaty face and wiped off the window.

"Hey Prince how about a good luck kiss"Atem said and Yugi smiled and leaned when Yami slammed the window closed.

"Sorry Sir next window please"Yami said and opened it again as Atem got his attention.

"Hey Yami."Atem said and Yami leaned down as Atem whispered into his ear then Yami to Seto's who shook his head.

"Well you should have thought of that sooner"Yami said.

"Oh but guys!"Atem said.

"Now now we already went through this again"Yami said.

"I need a pair of hands in the process!"Atem said.

"You can keep it all under control!"Yami said and went to close it when Yugi kept it open and leaned down and started to kiss Atem, Yami kept touching Yugi's shoulder a signal to move, as Yugi did he closed the window and as Yami and the crew helped Atem up and down the boat and into the water.

Atem sank all the way to the floor and looked around.

Up in the ship the crew were keeping the oxygen going through the hose.

Unknowing to the ones above and the one below Blue Eyes was creeping closer to Atem as he walked through the sane and noticed a sand stained box, moving sea weed away and sand to reveal a box.

"Hey I think I got it"Atem said his voice coming through a raido connection.

"Yeah what?"Yami asked.

"Old box and Big lock"Atem described, unknown to the others Seto's eyes were gleaming with greed.

"Yes thats it Yami"Yugi said brightly.

"Well don't dwadle hurry up boy"Yami said.

"Toss down a hook bitch"Atem said making Yami blush.

"Mokuba, Jounichi secure the line"Seto said and Mokuba and Jou tossed down the hook, seeing the hook Atem latched it onto the box in the process Blue Eyes was close and one of its blue long tentachles tapped on the side of Atem's helmet and pulled back as Atem blinked and knocked on the side window of it and shrugged, after the hook was on he signaled and it went up, long gigantic blue tentachles wrapped around Atem who struggled as ink fogged up the water.

As Yami and Yugi kept the oxygen going a girlish scream.

"What whats the matter buster?"Yami asked.

"HELP!HELP!"Atem screamed.

"Blue Eyes it can only be Blue Eyes!"Yugi said and Yami ran over to Mokuba and Jou.

"Oi forget that treasure help my brother!"Yami said and ran back to the oxygen wheel with Yugi.

"Come we'll shoot him to the surface!"Yami said and they wildly pumped oxygen.

Mokuba and Jou had the box up and both ran to Seto, a foosh sound came and the suit in stain purple and a inflatable human shape came up.

"Oi buster!"Yami said.

"Oh Atem!"Yugi said as they dragged the suit aboard as they set the suit up.

"Hey buster ya in there!"Yami said as Seto got the lock broke and Mokuba, Jou and Seto turned to them.

"Exhale alittle just once!"Yami said knocking on the window.

"Yami look OUT!"Yugi screamed at the end, and Yami turned and moved aside as Seto shot a gun at the suit, as Yugi screamed, the suit was realeasing air and down to a pile on the floor, Yami took the helmet and tried to look int, looking up to find something to whipe it, he did by his elbow and looked inside.

"Hes not in there"Yami said Mokuba and Jou's faces' were wide and scared.

"WITCH CRAFT!WITCH CRAFT!"they both screamed and dived off the boat swiming to the island.

"Obviously Blue Eyes Boga'ten ate the African, now Yugi its time to feed the sharks'"Seto said.

"Put down that gun!"Yugi said.

"Your days of ruling are over with this box I have the Island and the Jewels, all my life I waited"Seto said not noticing a blue tentacle was reaching for him.

"You better have learned how to breath under water there"Yami said as the tentacle wrapped around Seto,(AN:I still do not know how he did not notice that!)grunting Seto tried to get free and fell into the water, as hands grasped the edge of the boat to show a shaken, inked and wet Atem.

"Buster!"Yami said as he and Yugi pulled Atem on the boat who weakly tried to stand.

"You survived!"Yugi said smiling.

"Well I had him in a head lock but he got with with an ink bottle"Atem said.

"Oh I thought that was Chlorophile"Yami said as he put Atem's jacket on for him and reach behind his twin.

"Hey"Atem said slapping Yami's hands' away.

"I'm just closing the gate!"Yami said showing that Atem's undergarments had slipped.

"Well I was about to say"Atem said.

"We thought you were gone"Yugi said smiling

"Well thats the thing about buster here, Shinigami-sama doesn't want him to die"Yami said.

"Hey look"Yugi said to show Seto swimming back to Domino.

"We can not go back to Domino, he'll have our throats cut"Yugi said.

"Ooh that'll hurt my high notes"Yami said.

"But you can sing duets'"Atem said as Yugi went to lead the boat.

"Hey Atem how did you get out of that suit?"Yami asked.

"Oh it was easy you see I..."Atem stop stareing right at the readers and lead Yami out of hearing distance and started to make wild guesters' and as he finished he showed 'You see' guester and Yami nodded and hugged Atem, turning Yami shrugged at the Readers with a frown on his face.

"Hey Yami"Atem said and turned the younger sibling around and started to make out with the twin.

**I hope you like review!**


	6. Important read!

**MY DEAR DARLINGS THIS IS A WARNING!**

**I found this out from an author of a story!**

**In is an important notice that will affect everyone on this sight and many others.**

**I got a message from a fellow writer gamelover41592 and saw more note and messages from even more, that SOPA is back. The bill that is threatening to take away our freedoms on the internet is back. Not only back, but it is trying to be passed quietly so nobody notices. SOPA will guarantee that anybody who streams a video, whether it be on youtube, a walkthrough for a video game, or a kid singing a song that is 'copyrighted' they will be treated as a felon. That is one of the highest form of criminal offensives for something as simple as uploading a video game walkthrough on youtube, playing a song with lyrics of your favorite artist and even one we all go on, this one right here.**

**I am telling everyone this because it effect us all here as Fanfiction will being attacked as well. A fanfiction writer can being carted off to a maximum state prison for writing a character from Naruto into their fanfic, or a character from Bleach, or a character from One Piece, Harry Potter, Percy Jackson, the list is endless. You think I an exaggerating? I assure you that if this passes it will not be long, not be long at all, because once this passes, then anything goes. Fanfiction will be attacked for using canon characters in a fanon manner, authors will be arrested for writing a book whose main character has glasses just like in another series, artists will be arrested and confined for using sapphire blue in the iris of one of their characters like another author. This effect us all and we can not let it happen.**

**I figure some of you do not believe me and I can understand. I could be making this up for all you know. But I provided links below to show you I am telling the truth. Simply remove the spaces below, see for yourself.**

**: / www . huffingtonpost 2013/08/07/unauthorized-streaming-felony_n_3720479 . html**

**: / www . washingtonpost blogs/the-switch/wp/2013/08/05/sopa-died-in-2012-b ut-obama-administration-wants-to-revive-part-of-it /**

**: / www . techdirt articles/20130805/12472124074/administration-cant- let-go-wants-to-bring-back-felony-streaming-provis ions-sopa . shtml**

**: / www . youtube watch?v=1fTt4K4Cae4**

**We are not as powerless as we might think. We stopped SOPA before and we must do it again. Our stories, our ideas, our passion will be threaten. Everything from this to fan art to youtube is in danger of being gone forever.**

**I am asking you to spread the word and fight this assault on our freedoms. Because this isn't just going to affect Americans, it will affect everybody across the globe. Tell you friend, have they spread the word so we may stand up to fight this. It is our right as freedom of speech. We are not making money doing what we love, we do it because we enjoy it and want to spread our words, our ideas, our art to everyone who wishes to see it. but we can stop it but only if we stand together. Please my friends, my fellow reader and writers, don't let what we love be nothing but dust in the winds of time.**

**-Please spread the word and help us be free on the internet like she said we stopped it before lets do it again come darlings lets push SOPA back fight for our freedom!**

**Rewrite this and post on your story chapters for everyone else to see so we can stop SOPA!**

shadowwriter329

Madam Jokudaime Kanaya Maryam


	7. poll

Hello my darlings its time I rewrite some of my work I will have a voting poll on my profile by tomorrow choose two you want me to rewrite with beauty!

-Rogue of Freedom


End file.
